Un Día Que No Debió Ser Así
by Oh Luciel
Summary: No todo es lo que parece ser. OneShot, RiRen-EreRi, Intento de Angst.


_**Un Día Que No Debió Ser Así**_

 _«No esperaba que aquel día llegara tan pronto, realmente no lo hacía._

 _Vistió con un hermoso y costoso traje negro para una ocasión especial como esa. Estaba nervioso. No le veía hace en días._

— _Levi... Ya es hora._

 _Llamó su mejor y más odiada amiga, Hanji la cual sonreía intentado contener las lágrimas. Él asintió levemente con su perfecto rostro serio de siempre, sin demostrar ninguna emoción. Bajó al primer piso de aquella lujosa y vacía mansión. Suspiró con nostalgia._

 _Definitivamente el ambiente cambiaría._

— _Hey Levi, debemos irnos ya... No querrás llegar tarde, Eren te espera._

 _Le palmeó la espalda reconfortantemente para darle seguridad su rubio amigo Irvin. Asintió, con la misma expresión que jamás cambiaba. Entraron al vehículo que les esperaba a los tres para llevarlos al lugar, donde no habían estado una, sino, tres veces. La primera vez había sido a causa de Auruo y Petra. Esa hermosa y feliz pareja. Ella se veía extraña en aquel vestido con su abultado estómago. Era una niña... Con sorpresa, siguieron Eld y Gunter. Nadie esperaba aquella situación..._

 _Por último, el padre de Levi..._

 _Llegaron, más pronto de lo notaron, para su sorpresa. Levi recibía miradas de todos. Mikasa lloraba, realmente lo esperaba de ella, ese día Eren no le pertenecería más, sería de otro. Rió un poco, amargamente en su cabeza al recordar el primer día en que se conocieron. Mikasa no permitía que se acercara más de lo debido a su hermanito. Pero él ya había hecho más que solo acercársele luego de un tiempo. Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos y comenzó a temblar levemente. Miró a todos a su alrededor. Hanji lloraba. Se le partió el alma, era la primera vez que la veía llorar. La madre de Eren se le acercó y le cogió de la mano para intentar decirle que todo estaba bien -O al menos lo estaría- al igual que lo había hecho con la chica de lo rasgos asiáticos. La madre de Eren era una mujer buena y fuerte. Siempre apoyándolos._

 _Los demás miraban con emoción expectante el momento en que Levi llegó hasta estar frente a Eren. El sacerdote comenzó con ese sermón típico previo a la ceremonia. Levi no le quitaba los ojos a de encima al castaño._

— _Eren... Estuve esperando por mucho tiempo este momento. Es lo mejor...~_

 _Dijo una mujer en voz alta, todos la miraron por interrumpir._

 _De un momento a otro ya había sido sacada, las interrupciones eran molestas sin importar las intenciones._

 _Ya estaba acabando la ceremonia. Su cabeza gacha, estaba mirando el suelo, nerviosamente se mordía el labio, pero algo cálido en su mano provocó que alzara la vista encontrándose con aquellos hermosos orbes aguamarina nuevamente. El chico cogió sus manos, acariciando éstas con ternura, pero aún así, su tacto se sentía frío y casi inexistente._

— _Esto es el adiós, Levi._

 _Le soltó mientras aquella sombra de luz desaparecía. Pudo apreciar que en sus enormes ojos se acumulaban lágrimas que rápidamente descendían por sus sonrojados mofletes._

— _Bastardo... No digas cosas tristes como esas._

 _Intentó abrasarle fallidamente. Claro que no podía abrazar a un muerto... A un fantasma del pasado reciente._

 _Su expresión se deformó en una mueca de dolor puro, ese día no debía ser así. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, dolía tanto... Lo destrozaba por dentro._

 _Llevó su mano derecha hasta su cabello y lo jaló hacia atrás mientras que la mano izquierda se fue a su rostro, cubriéndose con el antebrazo._

— _No me dejes, mocoso de mierda..._

 _Pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus orbes obscuros. Eren no podía ser tan egoísta para marcharse, él no debía morir.»_

 _ **Hola uwu Bueno... Espero me perdonen por desaparecer tanto tiempo, pero tengo mucha tarea en la escuela y a penas me dejan tomar el celular sin que me regañen :c**_

 _ **También hay algo que absorbe bastante de mi tiempo... Un pequeño vicio llamado rol**_ __ _ **Hehe :3**_

 _ **Ahora sí, sobre éste OneShot... Lo había escrito hace mucho, el año pasado xD Lo subí a unas páginas que administro y gustó, así que por fin lo edité bien para poder subirlo :'D**_

 _ **Me dijeron que les rompí el corazón, las personas que leyeron, obvio (?) aunque está cortito.**_

 _ **Me alegraría saber su opinión en los comentarios, ¡Cualquier tipo de crítica -Mientras sea constructiva- es muy bien recibida!**_

 _ **Adiós, gatitos c:**_

 _ **KisekiKomiko~**_


End file.
